


Nervous Thing

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Crow kisses part of Will's arm and Will isn't entirely on board with it.





	Nervous Thing

“Here. Give me your hand.” Crow reached down and took Will's left hand in his and brought it up to his lips, stretching away from the core of Will's form so Will was forced to straighten his arm a bit. Crow turned Will's palm up and kissed at the fat by his thumb.

 

“Hey.” Will protested, turning his face to him.

 

Crow licked next to Will's wrist, opening his eyes to look at Will's face as he gently nipped the skin. Will's face blushed, although his expression looked like he'd rather it pale instead. Trying not to smile, Crow kissed and nibbled at the sensitive skin until he got a yelp out of Will's mouth.  _Found the artery._ Crow obsessed over the spot, kissing and sucking. Every few seconds, his nose pushed out a cloud of warm air against the skin, causing Will's hair to stand on end.

 

Will grit his teeth, trying to pull his arm back to his body. “H–hey now – stop that – you're – you're making my whole arm tingle! Stop, Crow!”

 

“Just a minute more.” Crow whispered against the skin, then nibbled once more.

 

Will made an audibly unhappy sound, trying harder to pull his arm back. “Really now – I can't–” He gasped for air, shutting his eyes tight. “It doesn't feel good.”

 

That was the limit, and Crow released Will's arm. As soon as Will had his left hand cradled by his right by his face, Crow had snuggled his face in close to Will's, nuzzling his left ear. “Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger scene that I hope to work into the main story :3


End file.
